


Someday

by Ezeka3l



Series: Fleeting [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeka3l/pseuds/Ezeka3l
Summary: We all want to say it, we think of it but we don't dare dream of it. A thought that haunts us all but we don't all deal with yet.





	Someday

I am scared.

There are a lot of terrifying things out there. In there. I make them all up in my head. I do not dare say them because then they would be real. Then people would know. Then they could be destroyed.

How I would like the strengh to voice them. To even acknowledge them.

People say "Someday!"

Me, I just make light of it.

I do in a way.

I crush them myself. It is pathetic. I should let them be but I am scared so I do it myself. I realise my fears. How easy is that.

I am one to take the easy way out. For now.

Me too, I would like to say "Someday!"

Can I change that way though? Will I allow myself to leave the cage.

Being a prisoner is always the safest. Being your own prosecutor, your own judge, your own prison guard.

It is draining. Has it yet sucked the life out of it, have I erased all hope inside?

How I would love not to care so much.

Could I let the dream live inside? Allow myself to say "Someday..."


End file.
